gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Last Requests
Last Request é uma missão do Grand Theft Auto III e a última missão dada por Salvatore Leone. Missão Claude está no seu caminho para o veículo e recebe uma mensagem dizendo para procurar Maria Lator não ir para o carro, é uma armadilha para matá-lo. Ela diz que ela e um amigo estão te esperando na estação de Callahan Point. Claude decide ir, e lá ele encontra Maria e Asuka Kasen, líder da Yakuza de Liberty City. De lá, Asuka, Maria e Claude (dirigindo um Reefer), devem cruzar o mar para o apartamento de Asuka Kasen em Newport, Staunton Island. No final, Asuka diz à Claude que para provar que ele tinha deixado a família do crime na próxima missão, Sayonara Salvatore, devemos matar o Don Salvatore Leone. De agora em diante, temos um prédio perto de Fort Staunton, e garagem para 2 carros. Após a missão, vamos ter uma nova gangue, a Yakuza em Liberty City, e um novo inimigo, o Cartel Colombiano. Script Salvatore Leone: It's my favorite cleaner. I'm proud of you my boy, you kicked the shit outta those grease balls. I've got just one little job for you before we can all celebrate. There's a car around the block from Luigi's club. The inside is covered in brains. We had to help some guy make up his mind and it proved a little messy. Take it to the crusher before the cops find it. (Claude drives to the car) Maria Latore (pager): This is Maria. The car's a trap! Meet me at the slip south of Callahan Bridge. (Claude is paged by Maria and meets her at Callahan Point) Maria Latore: Listen, Salvatore thinks that we're going behind his back, so he was offering you to the Cartel in order to make a deal. I couldn't let him do that, I mean the worst thing is, it's all my fault... because I told him, we were an item. Don't ask me why. I don't know. Look you're a marked man on Mafia turf and I've got to get out of here too. I've seen too much killing. Too much blood! This is a friend of mine ok, she's an old friend.. it's Asuka, she's someone we can trust. Asuka Kasen: C'mon, Enough of the speeches. We better get out of here before we get more hysterical Italians wanting less friendly reunions. (Claude, Asuka and Maria travel to Staunton Island) Maria Latore: Asuka and I are gonna have to talk, uh, Why don't you go cruise around? Asuka Kasen: You'll need a place to lie low. There's a warehouse at the edge of Belleville that should suit your needs. Come back here to my Condo when you are ready, and we can have a little chat. Recompensa A recompensa por completar esta missão é: * $20.000 * Libera Staunton Island * Libera a missão de Asuka Kasen "Sayonara Salvatore" * Libera o troféu "Um homem marcado" (versão do PS4) Trivialidades *Depois de completar esta missão, todas as missões restantes para Luigi Goterelli e Joey Leone serão desativadas, não sendo mais possível de se obter os 100% de progresso do jogo. *Como dentro da Cheetah vai, obviamente, fazer o carro explodir,matando o personagem do jogador e, assim, falhar a missão. É possível sair rapidamente da direita do carro depois de entrar e sobreviver à explosão.Maria permanecerá no radar. *Se o jogador acerta Maria ou Asuka, então eles terão, automaticamente, Uzi e vai começar a atirar em você se você sair do veículo. *A paranóia mostrada por Salvatore Leone nesta missão é semelhante ao seu tratamento de Toni Cipriani em Driving Mr.Leone em Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories e pode ser devido à traição de Carl Johnson. Vídeo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA III Categoria:100% Categoria:Troféus de GTA III